


Fear of Flying

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Phygephilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying makes Harry react strongly, and Draco knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2012 daily_deviant, for which I chose the themes phygephilia (arousal from flight) and dirty talk. Sorry, they do not belong to the mile-high club... not this time, anyhow. And yes, the title is borrowed from Erica Jong, though I have never read that novel.

I'll tell you a secret: flying terrifies me.

Each swoop, each dive, makes my stomach lurch as though it's considering leaving my body altogether. I have to swallow hard or I might disgrace myself by being sick in front of everyone.

But the other thing about flying is that it excites me. Yeah, in _that_ way, as well as being a general thrill. Don't ask me how it can do both at once, because I don't understand it either, I just know how it is. Even dreaming about being on a broomstick can get me so aroused that I wake up coming against the sheets.

It's probably just as well that I'm not a professional Quidditch player, isn't it?

Draco swears he never guessed this back in school -- the part about it getting me excited, that is. I don't _think_ he realises that it scares me too. But he figured it out when every time we took a leisurely Saturday fly together, afterward I practically tore his clothes off. He thinks it's peculiar, but he does take advantage of it.

Like last weekend.

It was his turn to pick where we went, and without telling me, he Apparated us to Wales, to the edge of dragon territory there. Those Welsh Greens may not be as impressive to look at as the Hungarian Horntails, but they're _fast_ , and tricky. Draco loves teasing dragons -- maybe because of his name? -- but not me. . Hats off to Charlie Weasley, but being fond of my skin, I don't much fancy having it singed off, and I was not overjoyed to be spending my Saturday dodging flames.

On the other hand, perhaps it was the danger that made me even more hot and bothered than usual when Draco decided he'd had enough and brought us back home. My cock had gone _spung_ , hard as the handle of my Firebolt, by the time I'd dismounted and put it away.

Draco was bent over, checking a loose twig on his own broom, when I came up behind him and grabbed his arse.

"You picked that spot on purpose."

"Of course." He straightened up and turned around, pushing his hips against me. "Someday we should ride double. Wouldn't you like that? Having me ride you, while you ride the broomstick?"

I swallowed at the image. "You know I would, but it's not safe."

He brushed that aside. "Not near the dragons, but somewhere else. If you're nervous about being seen we can use a Disillusionment charm, you know."

"It would certainly disillusion a lot of people if we were spotted doing that." I bit his neck, making him gasp and rock against me. We'd been together for most of a year, now, but we were still being discreet, more on Draco's account than mine. He _claimed_ that his parents didn't mind that he was queer, but as far as I knew he had never actually told them he was in so many words, and they kept pressuring him to have dates with assorted eligible females, mostly from old pureblood families. It bothered me, but I wasn't ready to have my private life splashed across the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ myself, so I hadn't make an issue of it, not yet.

"Hm. Yes." Draco tilted his head to lick at my ear. "I have to agree. But it _does_ sound fun."

"More fun than this?" I cupped his arsecheeks, kneading them, pulling us tight together.

"Yes." He ground against me.

I might have protested, but he was right; having my cock inside him was better than having it in my own robes. That was something I could remedy.

" _Evanesco_."

Our clothing vanished. Yes, that was an improvement, having an armful of warm naked man.

Draco beat me to the next spell. " _Lubricio_."

He pulled us both down onto the floor. Not that the bedroom was all that far, and the sofa was closer yet, but he was as impatient as I was, arching his back as I entered him.

"Oh, fuck yes, fuck me," he groaned.

"I'm going to fuck you," I promised him, "so hard you won't be able to sit on that broomstick again until next week."

"Will you really?" Draco opened his eyes wide.

"Really." I gave one deep thrust and then held still, my hands holding onto his hip bones so that wriggle as he would, he couldn't actually move much. "Because your arse is so fucking hot that I could come eight times and neither of us would cool down. Because you are the slipperiest reptile to come out of Slytherin in years. Because you light me up like a salamander." I thrust again, and waited.

"God, _yes_ , Harry, do it," begged Draco. His thighs were raised so high that his feet could rest on my back, urging me to press ever deeper into him. His left hand had snaked between our bodies to curl around his own prick.

"Tell me what you want," I demanded.

"Fuck me hard, you wanker. Quit teasing."

"You're the wanker," I noted -- accurately -- but I relented and began to move. His arse was tight and hot and slick around my cock. Draco cast a better lubricating spell than I did, that was undeniable, and I had to concentrate so as not to come too fast. Fucking Draco was kind of like flying; my stomach swooped and clenched in very much the same way as the heat built up between us.

"Oh yeah," Draco panted. "Like that. Love that fat prick stretching me... oh, fuck yeah, harder, yeah!"

I thrust harder, as he asked. "Like this? Want my cock to fill you with hot cream? Want me to suck your juicy prick when I'm done?"

"Yeah... yeah... oh fuck yeah!"

Draco writhed as I slammed into him, the pounding of my blood matching the plunging of my cock, my head spinning, until I shook with the release of orgasm.

" _Harry_ ," he pleaded.

I pulled out, my cock still pulsing, leaking come, and dove down to take his prick into my mouth, my tongue finding his slit and tasting the bitter salt that oozed there. My lips slid down the hard length and I hollowed out my cheeks as I sucked at him.

His hands tangled in my hair and his hips rose up as he came, crying out a shrill sound like the wind whistling past in flight.

_That_ kind of flying never bothered me at all. I held Draco close as we both drifted down from the rush of passion into calm and the oblivion of sleep.


End file.
